Zelena's Happy Ending
by Alexis20155
Summary: What if Zelena had met someone? Her true love before she knew she was adopted? This is their journey. Warning: F/F
1. Chapter 1

[Zelena:] Darling? Are you all right?...

[Lexi:] Yeah...Why?

[Zelena:] You looked flushed...

[Lexi:] Just a bit warm...(She gets up and grabs Zelena's hand)...How are you feeling?...After all you are the one who's pregnant...(She rubs Zelena's stomach)

[Zelena:] Yeah...I still can't believe you really wanted me to have our child...

[Lexi:] Well I thought you'd be better at handling it than I would...Besides after never getting anything...Never getting the best you deserve to have our child...

[Zelena:] Oh! Darling!...(She hugs her and smiles)...I'm hungry...Let's go to Granny's...I really want lasagna...

[Lexi:] Okay...Just let me grab my keys and my wallet...

[Zelena:] Okay...(She kisses her cheek and puts her hair up in a ponytail)

[Lexi:] Okay...(She smiles and Zelena opens the door)...Babe...It's cold out...You should probably put on a jacket...Or two...

[Zelena:] Lexi...You're being over protective...-

[Lexi:] I'm just worried...I always worry about you...(She kisses her gentley)...I don't want you to get sick...And if we see Rumple or Regina do not try to kill them...Or Robin...

[Zelena:] I wont!...I'm not going to be Wicked anymore, I don't hate my sister anymore, I'm looking for a way to bring Neal back so that Rumplestiltskin doesnt try to kill me, and I'm starting a therapy fund for Roland...And I'm pregnant with our first child...(She kisses her)...

[Lexi:] (She smiles and kisses Zelena romantically)...Uh! I love you so much!

[Zelena:] I love you too...(She smiles and kisses Lexi's neck)

1 Year Earlier...

[Lexi:] I'm here to bail her out...I'm taking her back to my place...(Zelena smiles but it quickly turns into a look of fear and confusion)

[Regina:] Why? She faked her death to mess with me and didn't even tell you...(She eyes her sister then Lexi)

[Lexi:] SHe's my true love...I'll always forgive her...(She smiles at Zelena lovingly)...And I won't let her get into any trouble...Not even harmless pranks...

[Zelena:] Why? After everything did to you?...

[Lexi:] I tried...More than you know...To hate you...But I couldn't the love is strong...(Regina looks at her suspiciously)

[Zelena:] You love me again?...(She gets up and walks to the bars in her cell)

[Lexi:] I never stopped...I wanted to...I tried so hard...But I couldn't do it...After you pretended to be Marion...

[Zelena:] I am so sorry for using you the way I did...I had everything I needed right in front of me but I was too blinded by my rage and jealousy to see it...(Lexi walks up to the cell and grabs Zelena's hand)...

[Lexi:] I love you...

[Zelena:] I love you too...(A tear rolls down her cheek snd she smiles)...I think I will take that second chance after all...And you can take away your magic if you want...I don't need it...

[Regina:] Smart choice...(She unlocks the cell and lets her sister out)

[Lexi:] Zee...(She hugs Zelena tightly and strokes her hair)...Let's go home...

[Zelena:] (She holds Lexi's hand)...So just because you still love me doesn't mean you've forgiven me...So I am going to earn back your love and trust and forgiveness...

[Lexi:] You already have my love and partial trust...But the forgiveness...Well that's a different story...I love you but you did hurt me...I felt as though you'd ripped out my heart and stomped on it...That's going to take some making up...

[Zelena:] What do you want me to do?...I'll do anything to make you happy...

[Lexi:] You can start by apologizing...

[Zelena:] I am so so sorry that I hurt you...I let my jealousy and hatred of Regina cloud my judgement and in doing so I hurt...The person I love most in the world...The only person who ever truly loved me...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her romantically)...I forgive you...(She opens the car door for Zelena)...Mostly...You can finish apologizing when we get home...If you know what I mean...(She smiles seductively and they drive home)

[Zelena:] Lexi?...If you had stopped loving me...Could I have won you back?

[Lexi:] Probably...(She unlocks the door and they go inside)...You don't fall out of love with someone the love just gets lost along the way and you have to work to find it again...Luckily...I'm excellent at finding things...

Present Day...

[Zelena:] (Ruby brings them their food) Thank you Ruby...

[Lexi:] Hey there's Regina...

[Zelena:] Regina! (She gets up and hugs her sister)...

[Regina:] Hello! Look at you! You're getting so big!...(She puts her hand on her sister's belly)...How far along are you now?

[Zelena:] 22 weeks...

[Lexi:] Hey Regina...Hey Robin...And Roland...Wow that's a lot of R's!...Where's Henry?...

[Regina:] He's with Emma...But he'll be here soon...He promised Roland they'd hang out...

[Rumple:] What are you doing here Zelena?...(He walks closer to Zelena)

[Zelena:] Rumple...(She backs away from him and grabs her stomach, fearing for her unborn childs life)

[Lexi:] (Lexi gets up and stands in front of Zelena)...Don't worry...I wont let him hurt you...Regina...I may need your help...

[Rumple:] I ought to kill you right here and now I'm sure no one would miss you...

[Lexi:] Wrong...I would...Are you really going to murder a pregnant woman?...Especially one that's changed...She's not wicked anymore...

[Rumple:] She killed my son!...And I told him I would avenge his death...(He pulls out his dagger)

[Henry:] Grandpa...Don't! My dad wouldn't want you to do this!...

[Belle:] Rumple...Don't!

[Lexi:] (She holds out her hand and the dagger poofs into her hand)...You will not harm her!...Leave now!...Belle...Keep an eye on him...I wont hesitate to kill him if he comes after her or our child again...I don't want to but I won't lose my family...She's your family now too Belle...

[Lexi:] Are you all right? (She puts her hand on Zelena's cheek)

[Zelena:] Yes...I'm fine...(She exhales heavily)...

[Lexi:] I think you've had enough excitement for one night...(She carresses her cheek)

[Zelena:] I think you're right...(She grabs her jacket)...I'll see you tomorrow Regina...(She hugs her little sister)...

[Lexi:] Bye...(She hugs Regina)...You sure you're okay?

[Zelena:] Yes...Just shaken up a bit...(She gets in the car and they go home)...I'm going to go get ready for bed...

[Lexi:] Okay...I'll be up in a few minutes...(She kisses her)

2 Hours Later...

[Zelena:] No! Not the baby! No! Rumple! I wasn't thinking right! I'm sorry please! No! NOO! (She screams as he takes the baby and she jerks awake)...Oh God!...(She starts sobbing causing Lexi to wake)

[Lexi:] Zee?...Baby...What happened?...What's wrong?

[Zelena:] The Dark One...He took the baby...I tried to stop him...(She cover her mouth and Lexi hugs her)

[Lexi:] Shhhh...I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby...Okay?...Come here...(She lays down and holds her crying wife)...Shhh...I'm right here...(She strokes her hair and kisses her forehead)

The Next Morning...

[Zelena:] I'm sorry about last night...

[Lexi:] What about it?...(She smiles and grabs her toothbrush)...

[Zelena:] Waking you up...With my nightmare...I should've controlled myself...I'm sorry...

[Lexi:] Baby...That's a part of life...And marriage...And I will always be there for you...Whether its a nightmare, a paper cut, or a bug...(SHe laughs)...I love you...And our baby...(She puts her hand on Zelena's belly)...And I'll never stop...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Zelena:] I love you too...I've never been as happy as I am with you...I've never been happy anywhere...(She rubs her belly and kisses her wife)...I have an ultrasound at noon do you think you can make it?

[Lexi:] Of course!...(She kisses her and smiles)...Neither of us has to get ready for another...hour at least...(She pulls Zelena closer to her and kisses her)...How would you like to spend that time?

[Zelena:] (She kisses her and smiles)...In bed...With my wife...(She kisses her romantically)...Do you still think I'm attractive even though I'm pregnant and fat and bloated?...

[Lexi:] You are not fat you are beautiful!..I'm even more attracted to you now...Now that I know how strong you are...(She kisses her neck and smiles)...How good and kind you are...

[Zelena:] You are so romantic...(She wraps her arms around her neck)...Mhhh...I love you...(She kisses Lexi and they go to their bedroom)

[Zelena:] You know what...We haven't done it in the kitchen in a while...(She kisses Lexi and winks)...

[Lexi:] Let's go then!...(They go downstairs to the kitchen and Zelena lays on the kitchen table)...Mhhh...(She grabs a strap on out of the drawer)...Good thing we keep one in here...

[Zelena:] (She smiles as Lexi puts it on)...Darling...(She pulls off Zelena's light blue plaid pajama bottoms)...I need you so bad...

[Lexi:] (She yanks off Zelena's panties and gets on top of her)...You are so hot!...(She kisses her and smiles)...I love you...(She kisses her neck)

[Zelena:] Ah!...(She gasps as Lexi rips off her tank top leaving her completely naked)...

[Lexi:] God you're beautiful! (She kisses her and fondles her breasts)...Mhhh...(She sucks on Zelena's nipples and laughs)...

[Zelena:] Mhh...(She kisses Lexi and laughs)...Darling...I can't wait much longer...I need you...(Lexi smiles and kisses her)

[Lexi:] Ask and you shall receive...(She laughs and penatrates her)...

20 Minutes Later...

[Zelena:] I'm so close!...Oh baby!...Oh! Lexi!...(She bites her lip as she comes)...Ahh!...(She gets up and puts her panties back on)...

[Lexi:] (She gets dressed and poofs a robe for Zelena)...Here...(She puts it on her and ties it carefully)...

[Zelena:] Thank you...(She wraps her arms around Lexi's neck)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses her nose and smiles)...

[Zelena:] (She smiles and goes upstairs to get ready)...Darling...I might need a bit of help...

[Lexi:] I'll be right up...(She smiles and grabs two bottles of water then heads upstairs)...

[Zelena:] (She gets a bra out and a black tank top)...Darling...Could you fasten me please?

[Lexi:] Sure baby...(She fastens Zelena's bra and kisses her shoulder)...Mhh...(She wraps her arms around her waist hugging her from behind)...I love you...I really do...(She smiles and kisses her cheek)

[Zelena:] I love you too...(She smiles and puts on her tank top)...Nothing fits anymore...This is my last tank top...

[Lexi:] Would you like to go shopping for maternity clothes later?

[Zelena:] Really?...(She puts on her jeans leaving them inzipped and unbuttoned)

[Lexi:] Well I can't have you walking around town half naked...When it's just me and you it's fine but in front of people?...Not gonna happen, honey!...(She kisses her and smiles)...You're jeans should still fit...And you borrow a sweater of mine...You'd look super sexy in the low cut red one...(She gets it out for her)...Here you go...

[Zelena:] Thank you, love...(She zips and buttons her pants and takes the sweater) What if I stretch it out?...

[Lexi:] It'll be fine...(She kisses her and smiles)...Put it on...Show off them milky pregnancy mama boobies...(She laughs and winks at her)

[Zelena:] (She rolls her eyes and puts on her sweater)...Well how does it look?...Sexy enough for you?...(She straightens it out)

[Lexi:] Damn!...I am the luckiest woman ever...(She kisses her)...Mhh...

[Zelena:] Nope...Not possible...I'm the luckiest woman ever...(She kisses her)...Because I have you...

Oz (52 Years Ago)...

[Lexi:] Zelena?...Darling whats wrong? Your eyes...You've been crying...

[Zelena:] They...They lied to me...They never wanted me...He said...He said I was wicked...(She sobs as Lexi holds her)...I'm going to the Wizard to find my real family...

[Lexi:] First you'll come home...And get some rest and then we'll go together...(She dries Zelena's eyes)

[Zelena:] I wont go back there to him...

[Lexi:] I meant my home...(She smiles and kisses her forehead)...Which will be our home...I want you to be happy Zelena...

[Zelena:] I love you...(She kisses her and smiles wiping her eyes)

[Lexi:] I love you too...Come on let's get you home so you can rest up...

[Zelena:] Thank you...(Lexi poofs them to her castle)...Wow!

[Lexi:] What?

[Zelena:] It's so large and fancy...

[Lexi:] And it's brand new just for you...(She kisses her cheek)...

[Zelena:] What?

[Lexi:] Well...I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you to marry me...And I built you this palace so that you'd be happy and we'd have a place to live...

[Zelena:] Go back...What were you asking me?

[Lexi:] (She pulls out a beautiful emerald engagement ring) Will you marry me Zelena?

[Zelena:] Oh my God! Yes! (She covers her face and hugs her)...Yes!

[Lexi:] I love you Zelena...(She puts the ring on Zelena's finger)...

[Zelena:] I love you so much! (She kisses Lexi and smiles)

Present Day (Storybrooke)...

[Lexi:] Hey Belle...Do you still have Rumple's dagger?

[Belle:] Yeah...But you're not getting it and neither is your wife...

[Lexi:] I just wanted to make sure you had it...Zee's been having nightmares that he came to hurt the baby...

[Belle:] Oh...Don't worry...I won't let him hurt her again...

[Lexi:] We find out what were having today...

[Belle:] What do you hope it will be?

[Lexi:] I'm hoping for a beautiful little girl with red hair and blue eyes just like Zelena...Zee wants a boy...So does father know I'm in Storybrook?

[Belle:] Not that I know of...

[Lexi:] Good...I have to go Zelena and I are going to find out what we are having!...(She hugs her sister and leaves)...Call Zelena...

[Zelena:] Hello?

[Lexi:] Hey baby! I'm on my way to pick you up...(She gets in the car)

[Zelena:] Okay...I'll be ready...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She hang up and goes to the animal shelter)...Zee?...You ready?...

[Zelena:] Yeah...You can close for me right, David?

[David:] Yeah...Good luck...(They leave)

[Zelena:] I'm so excited...(She buckles her seat belt and rubs her swollen belly)...

[Lexi:] Me too...(She rubs Zelena's belly and drives to the hospital)

[Zelena:] Dr. Whale...(She shakes his hand and he leads them to the ultra-sound room)

[Whale:] How far along are you? (she lays on the table and he gets the gel and puts it on her belly)

[Zelena:] Almost 23 weeks...(HE turns the ultrasound machone on and starts the ultrasound)

[Lexi:] (She holds Zelena's hand and kisses her forehead)...Excited?

[Zelena:] Mhh-hmm...(She smiles as her wife kisses her)...

[Whale:] Your baby is fine heartbeat is strong...Would you like to know the sex?

[Zelena:] Yes please...(She nods and smiles)

[Whale:] It looks like you're having a...


	2. Chapter 2

**I will reveal the baby's sex in the next chapter! Please Review!**

**Oz (Years Ago)...**

[Lexi:] Mhh...(She kisses Zelena passionately)

[Zelena:] What was that for?

[Lexi:] No reason...I just felt like it...(She smiles and Zelena blushes)...What's wrong?

[Zelena:] Nothing...I'm just...Not used to be loved...Or kissed for that matter...(She looks down shamefully)

[Lexi:] (She smiles and kisses her again grabbing her waist)...You better get used to it because I'll never stop loving you...(She cups her cheek)...Or kissing you...

[Zelena:] (She smiles and wraps her arms around Lexi's neck)...I'm so lucky to have you...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Lexi:] Come...Let's pick out some fabric for your new dresses...

[Zelena:] Can't we do that later? I just want to sit and cuddle with you for a while...Please?

[Lexi:] All right...If that's what makes you happy baby...(She smiles and sits down)...Come here...Sit on my lap...(Zelena sits on her lap and begins kissing her)...I think this is a little more than cuddling...

[Zelena:] Are you not in the mood?...We don't have to...I'm sorry...

[Lexi:] No it's fine...(Zelena gets off her) Zelena baby!...I was really enjoying it...It was meant as a funny comment to you saying cuddle instead of...Loving on each other...No...(She kisses her and takes off Zelena's dirty brown smock)...I love you...(She hugs her and kisses her neck)...God you have the prettiest eyes!...(She kisses her and lays her down)...I am going to show you just how amazing you are...And how much you've done for me...(She kisses Zelena sweetly and smiles)...You are so amazing...(She kisses all over Zelena's face and giggles)...And beautiful...(She kisses Zelena's neck and chest)...Are you enjoying yourself?

[Zelena:] Yes...(she smiles enjoying the love Lexi is showing her)...

[Lexi:] Good...(She kisses down Zelena's stomach and thighs)...Darling...You are perfect...In every way...(She smiles and undresses herself with magic)...Shall we take this to our bedroom my love?

[Zelena:] Yes please...(She kisses Zelena and carry's her to their bedroom never breaking the kiss)...Mhh...(She entangles her fingers in Lexi's brown wavy hair)...

[Lexi:] (She lays her down on the bed and climbs on top of her)...You are so beautiful...I love you...(She kisses her passionately)...Mhhh...You are so amazing...(She plants kisses all over Zelena's face)

[Zelena:] (She wraps her arms around Lexi's neck) Darling...(She kisses Lexi's ear and smiles)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She begins to suck on Zelena's nipples)...Zelena...(She kisses her neck and squeezes Zelena's breasts) Zelena...(She smiles and kisses her)...I love your kisses...Darling...I love you so much! (She kisses down her stomach and between her thighs teasing her)...My darling...(She smiles)

[Zelena:] I love you...(She moans as Lexi eats her out)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(Zelena comes and Lexi smiles)...Happy honey?

[Zelena:] Extremely...(Lexi crawls up next to her)...I love you...

[Lexi:] (She kisses Zelena's forehead)...I am so in love with you...(She kisses her and smiles)...We have to pick the material for your new dresses today and if you still want to go see the Wizard to ask him to help you find your family I'll go with you if you want...

[Zelena:] I don't want to go...You're all the family I want...

[Lexi:] (She smiles and kisses her)...Are you sure?

[Zelena:] Yes...If I still want to know later...THen I'll think about going but for now...I'm happy where I am...(She smiles as Lexi pulls the white silk sheet up to cover them)

[Lexi:] How about you lay here and nap and in a bit we'll pick out fabric and designs for your new dresses...

[Zelena:] Are you sure?

[Lexi:] Yes...(She kisses her nose gently)...Nap...(She smiles and strokes Zelena's cheek) I love you...


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day (Storybrooke)...

[Zelena:] Regina! (She hugs her sister) We got an ultrsound...

[Regina:] Let me see! What are you having? Have you picked out any names yet?!

[Zelena:] Well...We've decided to name her...Merida!

[Regina:] It's a girl! Have you told Robin?

[Zelena:] Not yet...I thought you might tell him?

[Regina:] I think you should tell him...I may be his wife but its yours and his child...He deserves to hear it from you...

[Zelena:] I don't think he even wants to be in her life...

[Robin:] It's a girl?...

[Zelena:] Yes...I had them print out an extra ultrasound for you...If you don't want to be in her life I understand...But I would like you to be in her life...

[Robin:] Of course I want to be in her life...She's my daughter too...

[Zelena:] (She hands him the ultrasound photo)...There's her head and her hand and her little feet...(She smiles and rubs her stomach thinking about the day she gets to hold her child)

[Robin:] She's so tiny...

[Zelena:] I can't wait to meet her...

[Lexi:] Babe...It's late...And you need lots of rest...So we should be heading home...(She looks at Robin with a twinge of jealousy)

[Zelena:] Okay...Bye Regina...(She hugs her sister and leaves)

[Lexi:] Tired?...

[Zelena:] Yeah...I had a long day...Crying working...Crying...Laughing...Working...Crying...I hate being pregnant...I cannot wait until our daughter is born...I hate all these pregnancy hormones...(She smiles and rubs her belly)

[Lexi:] I have a feeling...That our daughter is going to look exactly like you...Beautiful red curly hair...Innocent sweet smile...

Oz (Years Ago)...

[Zelena:] How do I look?

[Lexi:] Beautiful...White is your color...(She kisses her romantically)...It makes your blue eyes pop...(She kisses her cheek) Come here...(She grabs her waist and pulls her closer) Mhh...I love you Honey Bear...

[Zelena:] I love you too...(She kisses her and smiles)...I've been practicing my magic...

[Lexi:] Really?...So you know how to control it and not break things with it when you're mad?

[Zelena:] I wouldn't say that...But I'm working on it...(She grins)

[Lexi:] Well you can break whatever you want as long as you dont hurt yourself...

[Zelena:] I'm not worried about me...I'm worried about hurting you...

[Lexi:] I'll be fine...(She smiles and strokes Zelena's cheek)...Have you spoken to your father?

[Zelena:] No...Everytime I go over to try to talk he slams the door in my face...e pretends I dont exist...

[Lexi:] Would you like me to talk to him?

[Zelena:] No...(She looks down as a tear rolls down her cheek)...

[Lexi:] I'm sorry baby...(She kisses her cheek and smiles)...Hey...No tears...(She hugs her now sobbing girlfriend)...Look we'll go to the Wizard and he can show you your real family...

[Zelena:] You would go with me?

[Lexi:] Of course! I'd do anything to make you happy!

[Zelena:] You would?

[Lexi:] Of course baby...Don't you know that by now?...(She entangles her hands in Zelena's curly red hair)...Zelena I will do anything and everything to make you happy...You are my one true love!...(She kisses her and picks her up bridal style)...If I didn't love you I wouldn't say I did...And if you aren't happy and want to leave I'll let you...Because I love you and I want you to be happy...

[Zelena:] Put me down...Please?...(Lexi puts her down and Zelena wipes her eyes)...

[Lexi:] Are you going to leave?

[Zelena:] Never...(She kisses her)...I'll never be happy with anyone but you...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Lexi:] You okay now?...

[Zelena:] Yes...

[Lexi:] Now...How about we discuss our wedding?...

[Zelena:] All right...(Lexi walks over to the sofa and grabs the book patting the empty space beside her suggesting Zelena sit down)

[Lexi:] So I've invited basically all of Oz...And my friends and family from the Enchanted Forrest...

[Zelena:] And I have no one...(She looks down as a tear rolls down her cheek)

[Lexi:] Hey...You have me...And we'll go to the Wizard of Oz tomorrow and get him to show you who your family is...Then we can track them down and invite them...You will get your happy ending...And you will also get your special day...Our wedding will be perfect...

[Zelena:] I love you! (She kisses her and smiles)...

[Lexi:] (She smiles and kisses Zelena swiftly) I love you too...

[Zelena:] Now back to the wedding...(She hugs Lexi's arm)...

[Lexi:] Right...What colors would you like it to be?

[Zelena:] Pink...Like your cheeks...(She kisses her cheek)


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one is kinda short.**_

After Zelena's "Death"...

[Lexi:] Thank God for magic...I know you're not really here but these visions...Illusions if you will...It's what is holding me together...Keeping me strong and alive...So that I can avenge your death...

[Zelena:] (She strokes Lexi's cheek)...I'm still here...I'm waiting for you to figure out who I'm pretending to be love...(She twirls her and dips her)...I'm right here darling...Touch me...Feel me...I'm here...I'm alive...And I'm not going anywhere...

[Lexi:] (She wipes her eyes)...I wish that were true...But...Let's not dwell on that...While I'm crazy...While I have you here...I'm gonna enjoy it...(She kisses her)...Zelena...(She pulls her into their bedroom)

[Zelena:] Darling...I'm giving you clues here on how to avenge me and its just going right over your head!...(She grabs Lexi's hand)

[Lexi:] How?...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Zelena:] The key is Marian...(She kisses her ear and reaches her hand up Lexi's skirt)...

[Lexi:] Robin Hood's wife?...What can she do?...If I kill her I only enable Regina to have her happy ending...I don't want to help her I want to hurt her...She's the reason you killed yourself!...(Magic begins shooting out of her hands angrily)

[Zelena:] I was murdered...(She disappears)...


End file.
